tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry and the Flagpole
Henry and the Flagpole is the sixteenth (thirteenth in Australia) episode of the ninth season. Plot Henry loves going to Lord Callan's Castle as it means that he gets to pass his favourite tree; the tall, pine tree. After Henry delivers cargo for the upcoming banquet to the castle, the Fat Controller tells him to collect a new flagpole from the Docks. At the Docks, Henry searches for the flagpole, expecting it to be standing up. However, Henry gets distracted by Cranky's tall height and does not see the new flagpole on the flatbed in front of him. Henry bumps into the flatbed, causing the flagpole to roll off and land onto the tracks. Salty is rolling by and accidentally crushes the flagpole. Henry was not expecting the flagpole to be laying down. Salty said that Henry can't see the flagpole tall if it's layed down and Henry felt very silly. The Fat Controller arrives saying it's a disaster now that Lord Callan's Castle will not have a flagpole. That evening, Henry meets Toby, who is looking at the tall, pine tree, and tells him about the broken flagpole. Toby suggests that the tall pine tree would be useful as a new flagpole, but Henry does not agree. The next morning, Henry is sent to the forest with workmen carrying saws and axes. Henry thinks that the tall, pine tree is going to be cut down and is determined to save the tree by finding a new flagpole. But all the flagpoles he can find are too short, even those at the beach and at the airfield. That night, the Fat Controller scolds Henry for delaying the workmen's job at the forest and, as punishment, he is to collect coal trucks while Edward takes the workmen. At the Coaling Plant, Henry tells Thomas about finding a new flagpole and Thomas suggests that sometimes things can be found where one would not expect. So Henry goes off and puts Thomas' theory into practice. After looking at a field of cows, Henry sees Trevor at the Vicarage Orchard, knowing he will not make a good flagpole. At the Docks, Henry sees some tourists taking photographs of an old ship and Salty tells Henry that the old ship's mast is to be chopped up for firewood. Henry decides to use it as a new flagpole and, once the old ship's mast is on a flatbed, he rushes off to the forest. At the forest, Henry pleads with the Fat Controller not to cut down the tall, pine tree as he found a new flagpole. The Fat Controller tells Henry that there was no intention to cut down the tall, pine tree at all; the workmen's job was to collect firewood for the Scottish Castle banquet. That night, Henry and Thomas see the Scottish flag hoisted up the old ship's mast and Henry thinks it looks beautiful, but not as beautiful as the tall, pine tree. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Toby * Salty * Trevor * Sir Topham Hatt * Cranky (does not speak) * Emily (cameo) * Annie (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Lord Callan (cameo) * Edward (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Callan Castle * Three Tier Bridge * Dryaw * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach * The Coaling Plant * The Cow Field * Henry's Forest * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard Trivia * This episode marks Trevor's last speaking role until the twentieth season episode, Three Steam Engines Gruff. * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the ninth season. Merchandise * Books - Henry and the Flagpole and Thomas Gives the Circus In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:HenryandtheFlagpoletitlecard2.png|Title card File:HenryandtheFlagpoleUStitlecard.png|US DVD Title card File:HenryandtheFlagpoleUKDVDtitlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:HenryandtheFlagpoleJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:HenryandtheFlagpoleGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:HenryandtheFlagpoleKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:HenryandtheFlagpoleCroatiantitlecard.png|Croatian title card File:HenryandtheFlagpole1.png|Emily at the Scottish Castle File:HenryandtheFlagpole2.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole3.png|The tall pine tree File:HenryandtheFlagpole4.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole5.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole6.png|Henry at the Scottish Castle File:HenryandtheFlagpole7.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole8.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole9.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole10.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole11.png|Henry at Brendam File:HenryandtheFlagpole12.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole13.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole14.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole15.png|The old boat File:HenryandtheFlagpole16.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole17.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole18.png|The flagpole File:HenryandtheFlagpole19.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole20.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole21.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole22.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole23.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole24.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole25.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole26.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole27.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole28.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole29.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole30.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole31.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole32.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole33.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole34.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole35.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole36.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole37.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole38.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole39.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole40.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole41.png|The workmen with tools File:HenryandtheFlagpole42.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole43.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole44.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole45.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole46.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole47.png|Henry at the Airfield File:HenryandtheFlagpole48.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole49.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole50.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole51.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole52.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole53.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole54.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole55.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole56.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole57.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole58.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole59.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole60.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole61.png|Trevor File:HenryandtheFlagpole62.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole63.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole64.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole66.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole67.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole68.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole69.png|Cranky unloading the new flagpole File:HenryandtheFlagpole70.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole71.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole72.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole73.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole74.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole75.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole76.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole77.png File:HenryandtheFlagpole78.png File:HenryAndTheFlagpole79.png|The Scottish flag File:HenryAndTheFlagpole80.png File:HappyorSad5.png|Deleted Scene File:HenryandtheFlagpole78.jpg File:HenryandtheFlagpole79.png|Deleted Scene File:HenryandtheFlagpole80.png|Deleted scene File:HenryandtheFlagpole92.png|Deleted scene File:HenryandtheFlagpole1.jpg File:HenryandtheFlagpole2.jpg File:HenryandtheFlagpole3.jpg File:HenryandtheFlagpole4.jpg|Deleted scene File:HenryandtheFlagpole(book).jpg|Book Episode File:Henry and the Flagpole-British Narration File:Henry and the Flagpole-American Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes